Rocket Man-(erm)-Boy
by I'm Reader-anon
Summary: Through the battle against Anthony, I'm Reader-anon Alden had become known as a hero and wielder of Skadi. But his counterpart wanted to become well known too. What would happen if he was given a chance to be an astronaut? Takes place in TheDisneyFan365's universe.


**TheDisneyFan365 Universe Sugar Rush...**

Alden was walking around town and listening to some music on his headphones when he decided to stop by Candlehead's bakery for an almond latte and a muffin. He entered the shop and saw that there were only a few citizens and racers inside. He walked up to the counter and saw Candlehead at the register.

"Hey Candlehead.", Alden said.

"Hey Alden, good to see you again." She pulled out a marker and a coffee cup. "So, I assume you'll be having your usual?"

Alden nodded. "Yeah, but could you add a shot of dark chocolate to my drink?"

"Can do. A choco almond iced latte with honey and an extra shot of dark chocolate. And a mango muffin?"

"Yes."

"Got it."

"Thank you." Candlehead left to make his drink. While he was waiting, he took a seat at an empty table and looked around the bakery. Although it was technically a bakery, it was more of a cafe on the inside. It seemed like something Crumbelina or Candi would own themselves if they weren't royalty. Or at least, that's what his alternate self from the I'm Reader-anon universe said.

He scanned the store until his eyes fell on a poster next to the menu board by the counter. He got up to take a closer look at the message on it.

 _"Do you wanna go on an Outer Space mission and become a famous astronaut? Do you want to come on an adventure to find possibly one of the greatest artifacts in history?_

 _Then come on down to the Kennedy Space Center and apply to be an astronaut for our next mission to the moon! Hurry while positions are open."_

Alden was intrigued. Going to the moon and possibly becoming famous sounded right up his alley.

He grabbed a small application slip from the bottom just as Candlehead was finished with his drink.

"Order number 22, almond latte and mango muffin to Alden Monde!", Candlehed hollered.

"Here!", Alden replied, taking his order. "Thanks Candlehead. Could you wrap that up for me? I'm gonna take it to go."

"Sure." The green haired racer put everything into a to go bag and handed it back to the boy. "Here you go." He pulled out the slip and showed it to Candlehead, saying, "Hey Candles, do you think you could tell me about this?"

Candlehead took the slip and examined it. "Oh, so you wanna sign up to be an astronaut?"

"Yes I do."

"I see. Well, going to the moon is no picnic, trust me. My team's been there several times before and let me tell you that getting up there is harder than you think."

Alden didn't seem discouraged. "Eh. I've seen a lot of those shows where the guy goes into space. They even did a few with those chimps, right? If they can handle those tests, then so can I.", he said with determination.

"Very well then. You know, Kennedy Space Center is in the Real World.", Candlehead mentioned.

Alden was surprised. "Shoot! And I don't have a portal key. How am I supposed to apply now? Darn it!, I really wanted to go too." The boy in white was clearly upset.

"Don't worry about it, Alden. If you want, I can take you there."

"Really? You'd do that?", he said, feeling hopeful.

"Sure! That's what friends are for. Just give me a minute." The young baker went into the backroom and came out with Kandle. "Hay Kandle, could you look after the shop while I'm gone?"

"Uh, sure. But where are you going?", Kandle asked.

"Oh, Alden and I are just going to Kennedy Space Center to apply for a space mission.", Candlehead said.

Kandle looked worried. "W-What? You're going into space again? What if you find another of those parasite things and get hurt again like last time?" The co-owner of the bakery was obviously concerned about his wife.

The cheerful racer just giggled. "I'm not going into space, silly! I'm just gonna take Alden to the Real World to the Space Center, then I'll be right back. No need to worry about it."

Kandle breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew! I really thought you were going, hehe..."

Candlehead smiled once more and kissed Kandle. "Thanks puddin'." She took out her portal key and set it for the Space Center. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Love ya!" She turned to Alden and reached out her hand. "Come on Al, let's go."

Alden took her hand and stepped through the portal. The two vanished and the portal closed, leaving Kandle alone in the store just as the lunch rush began. "Oh chip."


End file.
